


Baby, Maybe

by zwolftenaugust



Series: Baby, Maybe [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zwolftenaugust/pseuds/zwolftenaugust
Summary: Wu Yifan, an international flight pilot and Park Chanyeol, a professional photographer, decided to tie their relationship and build their own small family. The appearance of Oh Sehun into their residence only makes their family more than perfect.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting my work from Fanforyeol's Viva La Krisyeol 2015 entry. Please take a not that this is the first part of "Baby, Maybe" series, and I'm still working on the next part. I hope you enjoy it.

Despite having bad days or shitty routines, there must be times when people think that, _ah, I want to live like this forever_. People love it when they get to spend their time with their family, when they finally go to the holiday trip they’ve been waiting for, or simply when they have the time for themselves. Or maybe when they’re finally able to do their hobbies? Yeah, in the end, we will always have that time when we feel the most content, _the happiest_.

If you ask Wu Yifan about when he feels the happiest, he might answer _right now_ as he hugs his fiancé’s slim waist from behind and kisses his cheek tenderly. Chanyeol has told him numerous times that his waists are ticklish and he’ll be distracted if he’s hugged while cooking the breakfast, but Yifan keeps doing it because he likes it and he knows that Chanyeol actually likes it. Though he just watches the process, Yifan’s content when his partner unconsciously snuggles deeper into his embrace and smiles.

Park Chanyeol is a lovely man and a loving partner. When Yifan’s friends finally met him for the first time, they immediately understood why the ultimate playboy wanted to settle with one person: Chanyeol is _gorgeous_. Not in the ‘I’m sexy and I know it’ kind of gorgeous, but that charming kind of gorgeous who isn’t really aware of his potential which makes people more attracted to him. Yifan likes challenges and Chanyeol seems like the exact type he’s been looking for. Not only that, the younger guy is also easy going, humble, and got a sense of humor. So when Yifan announced to them that the guy he brought along was actually his fiancé, they weren’t so surprised anymore.

Stellar achievement in career as a pilot, rich life, and a perfect life partner; yes, Yifan is in the happiest state of his life right now.

He never pegged himself for a romantic type of guy, but when he’s with Chanyeol he feels like he can do any sweet thing that a lover should do, only a hundred times sweeter and with more surprises. Just like when he let Chanyeol roam inside a jet plane of a millionaire which was parked at a small airport just because he knows very well the owner of the plane, or when he sent Chanyeol an booked ticket to Madrid so they could take a vacation together there. There were times when he brought his handmade sandwiches to the younger lover’s photo studio and he didn’t tell Chanyeol he got home early that day after finishing a midnight flight. Each surprise brings different expressions to Chanyeol’s face yet they show the same happiness; how Yifan wish he could operate Chanyeol’s sophisticated camera to capture his face when he showed up in front of the big hotel where a big gala dinner Chanyeol attended was located, and he bent his knees in front of the hotel fountain with a box of ring in his hand.

Now it’s only a month until Chanyeol is finally rightfully his. They’ve prepared for their ceremony (a private garden ceremony at the back of Yifan’s house; his house is a villa and he can hold a private party at his backyard) and all other details are trusted into Baekhyun’s hands. Their suits will be white and the decoration will be soft mint just like how Chanyeol likes. The ceremony will be the most perfect moment for the two of them.

“I cannot believe it,” Chanyeol says when they are cuddling on the big sofa in the TV room. Sundays always mean Lazy Sunday to them; lazy make outs, lazy cuddling, lazy lunches, lazy everything. “If 10 months ago someone told me that I would get married this year, I would've laughed my ass off. To you, especially. Do you think the pace is too fast for us?”

“Are you having a second thought about our marriage?” Yifan teases. “I've never felt so right with anyone like when I'm with you, Chanyeol-ah. I thought I've proved you enough already last night when I kissed you and─” he cuts his word when Chanyeol playfully bites his hand, causing a childish fight between them on the sofa and then the soft rug under them.

”But 6 months dating is kind of short, don't you think?” says Chanyeol again after he regains his breath because of laughing too much. “I really want to know about you, Fan Fan. Maybe you have a very big secret you hide from me, like whether or not you're actually a fifty year old billionaire and have been hunting fresh meat with sexy ass so you trapped me to getting married with you.”

“Why the hell am I a fifty year old geezer? I'm as fit as an eighteen year old basketball athlete, thank you very much.”

“Yet you use skincare collections as much as my mom does.”

“You little─” Yifan dives and tickles Chanyeol's sides while chewing his neck playfully, making the younger one of the two shriek and wiggle to get free from the torture. “You first, _baby_ ,” whispers Yifan softly. “What kind of secret are you holding from me?”

“Let’s see,” Chanyeol drags his last word, teasing his older lover. “What do you want to know, _darling_?”

“How many people have you slept with?”

“What kind of question is that!” Chanyeol punches his fiancé’s chest not so gently. “Okay, I dated a few girls during college and slept with some of them but that’s all. I dated Baekhyun once but he was so dumb for inhaling his spaghetti to his nose during our lunch date so he’s completely out of the topic.”

Yifan laughs at Chanyeol who’s fuming over his question though it’s actually just him teasing the younger guy. He already knows from Kyungsoo, his friend’s brother and also another friend of Chanyeol’s that his younger lover has his own share of girlfriends and boyfriends. In fact, both of them were quite players before they found each other.

“Then how about you?” asks Chanyeol in return, still sulking and Yifan’s having a hard time resisting to kiss that pout away. “How many girls have you banged before you met me?”

Before Yifan can produce an answer, their house’s bell rings, halting their conversation for a bit. They aren’t expecting anyone to come today but they have friends and families who like to show up before their door unannounced so they’re pretty much used to it already. Getting onto his feet, the older of the two opens the front door and frowns when he finds no one at the porch.

Instead he sees a big box of what looks like Mandarin oranges on the doormat.

He remembers Baekhyun mentioned a few days ago that his grandma had sent him boxes of fruits from her hometown and he’d send some to Yifan and Chanyeol’s house so he just shrugs and lifts the box up to bring it inside. The cardboard box feels a bit warm and it’s unsealed, so he opens one of the lids to see how many oranges Baekhyun sent them─

The groom-to-be nearly drops the box when he finds no orange inside it, but a very _alive_ and _breathing_ baby human.

He walks as fast as he can but as calm as possible so he won’t wake up the small human in the box, but inside he actually panics. If this is some kind of joke it’s not funny, Yifan sweats when he arrives in front of Chanyeol who’s reading the magazine he’s working in. “Are those the oranges Baekhyun sent us from his grandma?”

“No, no,” Yifan answers hastily. “It’s a…” he decides that showing Chanyeol what he found is easier than explaining it, so he opens the big box on the coffee table before them a baby in a baby basket is finally displayed to his fiancé. “A _baby_.”

“Wow,” responds Chanyeol, not knowing how to react properly to this kind of situation. “Just… _wow_.”

The baby’s sleeping peacefully, and if the condition wasn’t so confusing Yifan would’ve appreciated better the cuteness of the baby. A few moments later he realizes that there’s a small paper crumpled under the infant’s arm, so he reaches to the paper and opens the fold.

_Hello, Wu Yifan._

_Don’t be surprised that I found your address, you were an idiot for leaving business cards in your uniform pocket and having them scattered around your hotel room when we did the deed. I know you will never remember what happened between us judging from how wasted you were after the party at that time, and I doubt that you even remember my name but I just want you to know that this baby is yours. You can put him into tests or whatever but don’t say I didn’t tell you that he’s 100 percent your son. His name is Sehun and he’s currently having my surname, but feel free to change it._

_Oh Sooyoung_

“Hyung?” calls Chanyeol after they read the letter together. The gears in Yifan’s brain work hard to process the sudden information he just received. Oh Sooyoung? Wasted? Party? Then he finally remembers the party that was thrown around a year ago, a fall gala the pilots and attendants were partying hard influenced by alcohol and lust. He remembers waking up in his hotel room, naked and pretty much wasted and he didn’t even remember who he had spent his night with. Was there an attendant named Sooyoung? Or was it one of their friends? “Yifan hyung!” Chanyeol calls him again, bringing him back to reality. “Who is this Sooyoung, hyung?”

“I-I don’t know, Chanyeol-ah,” Yifan covers his face with both hands and sighs loudly. “Just like you, I used to sleep with guys and girls, playing around with fellow pilots and attendants, and it’s almost uncountable if I have to count from the time I first entered the company as pilot. Maybe, this Sehun is my mistake. I cannot be sure, but now we can only believe that fact.”

“Look, hyung, he really looks like you,” Chanyeol lifts the basket and places it on his lap, cooing at the cute baby in front of him. “Oh God, he’s so cute. Were you this cute when you were younger?”

Actually this baby is _cuter_ than him, but he decides to ignore the question. “Are you okay with this arrangement, Chanyeol-ah? Are you okay with… _him_? You know we can always discuss it.”

“Even if I rejected him, he would’ve needed a place to stay where he can be taken care of, right,” Chanyeol says slowly, his fingers are tracing onto the soft skin of Sehun’s arm. “I’d like it if I know how he’s living instead of handing him to another person. I mean, we are the one who found him, aren’t we? We at least have the right to tend him.”

Baby Sehun squirms a bit in his basket before his eyes open, showing dark irises that resemble Yifan’s. The peace in Yifan’s curb finally breaks when Sehun scrunches his face and cries, making both males panic. “Damn,” Yifan curses lowly. “Chanyeol-ah, can you call Kyungsoo to come here ASAP?”

 

**

 

Kim Minseok and Do Kyungsoo are actually just half-brothers from their mother’s side, but the similarities between them are too many to be considered half-siblings. They’ve been raised into different families before they finally called it enough and lived together in the city. They have the same fascination toward children that makes Kyungsoo work in a daycare and Minseok a kindergarten teacher.

Which is also why the Wu residence needs their aid because there is a problem that none of the occupants knows how to handle it. Or, to be precise, _him_.

“It’s a long story, Minseok-ah,” is what Yifan first says when he opens the door for the brothers. Minseok checks the appearance of his best friend and feels amused that the ever-perfect Wu Yifan can look this disheveled and his eyes look like he’s about to cry. He gets in wordlessly after his little brother and toes off his shoes before going in further, the sound of baby crying is getting louder when he walks nearer to the TV room.

“He’s hungry, hyung,” says Kyungsoo after he spots his older brother entering the room, the crying baby in his arms. “Can you and Yifan hyung go to the supermarket to buy formula milk? And the diapers! Or basically anything you need when you have a baby in your home.”

“Come on, buddy,” Minseok pats shoulder of still confused Yifan. “Do you want to see your fiancé cry because he’s too stressed to see your son cry?”

With a weak shake of his head, Yifan follows Minseok wordlessly and reaches for his car key. Yeah, supermarket. How hard will it be to take care of a small human?

 

**

 

Yifan’s wrong. He’s vehemently wrong; Sehun’s been giving him and Chanyeol a hard time for the past three days because of his endless need of attention. They don’t know if they’ve slept at all during those days, and they took a week off from their respective job to get used to the new addition to their house. They made Kyungsoo stay for the first night so they could see how to change diapers, make warm milk, and coax the baby back to sleep. They were also made by Minseok to watch a few tutorials on Youtube to make simple baby foods or tips and tricks in parenting. By the third day, Sehun is finally used to them and becomes very much calm, giggly even. It’s hard not to coo over the small infant that looks like those babies in the commercial by the way he flails his arms to the water when he is bathed, though he makes his parents wet in the process.

After they get a hold of the parenting matters, they consult to a pediatrician, Luhan, who is also Yifan’s second removed cousin. The doctor, although looks like he’s still attending secondary school, is a famous doctor in the area for his charm to children; even Sehun giggles loudly when he places his stethoscope on the baby’s belly. After explaining Sehun’s appearance into their family, Luhan informs the young parents that their baby is 4 month old and very healthy, and he’ll have his first vaccination soon so they set a schedule for it.

The bigger challenge to the couple is to introduce Sehun to their respective families. Somehow, after they call them to come to their house, they wonder why they thought of this stage as a _challenge_.

“I thought I’d have to be satisfied with playing with dogs for the rest of my life,” says Yifan’s mom as she cradles her new grandson in her arms.

_“What,”_ chorus Yifan and Chanyeol at the same time.

“Finally I can play with a grandchild to spend my free times,” she giggles when the infant chews her finger with his toothless gums.

“What about making another one, Chanyeol-ah? Did you perhaps bang a girl in college days and accidentally make a baby girl?” asks Chanyeol’s mom from the kitchen.

“Mom! One baby is enough now!” says Yifan while laughing. He hugs Chanyeol by the waist and kisses his cheek, thanking him for accepting Sehun like his own. The other just smiles and shakes his head, kissing him on the lips as an answer.

_He’s great_ , is Chanyeol’s silent answer. _And we’ll be fine_.

When they finally need to go for work, they send Sehun to Kyungsoo’s daycare together kiss their baby on the cheek before leaving them to their friend’s hand. Yifan’s asking for approval to take only short flights because of ‘family matters’. Oftentimes they promise to meet at the daycare so they can pick up Sehun together. Sehun’s closer to Chanyeol than Yifan due to the quality time they have together, but that’s okay because what’s more important than seeing two of most important people in your life to bond together?

Yet Yifan wonders if Chanyeol’s really okay with the new arrangement, if he’s really happy with Sehun in their life, because he often sees the other guy thinking at the backyard, sipping his coffee while sitting on the bench at the back porch. But when he asks about it, Chanyeol only shakes his head and smiles, “No, we are perfect.”

 

**

 

It’s fortunate that he got a one-day schedule that day that he can reach the hospital by midnight. He received a call from Kyungsoo who told him about Sehun’s hospitalization. Nothing’s serious, just a mild fever that needs an overnight stay for evaluation, but it’s not the thing that made Kyungsoo call him.

“Chanyeol’s taken everything rather… badly,” Kyungsoo says in the other line. “He blamed himself for being a bad parent, though this turn of condition often happens to children. He was silent when I left him this evening, so please check on him. I’m worried.”

Yifan finds Chanyeol asleep by the baby cot in the emergency room, back hunched to the cold metal of the cot and he looks really uncomfortable and his face restless. He takes a look at Sehun and feels relieved that his son is actually doing okay. He shakes Chanyeol’s shoulder lightly and the younger jerks awake, alert and panic as he looks at the surrounding before his gaze zeroes at Yifan.

“Hi,” greets Yifan. “Want some coffee?”

“But Sehun─”

“He’s asleep right now, we won’t leave him for long. And you look like you need some caffeine.”

Chanyeol looks hesitant for a while before he finally nods, getting up from his cramped seat and follows Yifan out of the emergency room.

 

“He had squirmed a lot when I dropped him at Kyungsoo’s,” Chanyeol begins his story of the beginning of the incident. “I thought he was just being cranky but I didn’t think too much of it because I had a meeting at 10. At 1, I got a few missed calls and unread messages from Kyungsoo, telling me that he was in the hospital because Sehun caught a fever. I drove passed the limit, I didn’t care. Kyungsoo told me that it’s just a mild flu and Sehun can be discharged after overnight observation. But I felt really guilty, hyung.

What if I actually have a son or daughter out there and I will never know about them? What if they get sick and I won’t be there for them?” Chanyeol finally sobs and Yifan places their coffees on the table so he can reach to hug his fiancé. “What if Sehun needs me again and I’m not there for him?”

“Then there will be me,” answers Yifan smoothly. “If there aren’t us, there is your parents and mine, and Kyungsoo, Minseok, Baekhyun, Luhan. Sehun’s loved, Chanyeol-ah, and he’ll be loved with or without us.”

“Is it okay that I’m not capable of taking care of children?”

“You will be, trust me, but we still need to learn a lot. We will ask our mothers to teach us about parenting. We’ll be fine; both of us and Sehun will be fine. So don’t worry anymore, okay? You make Kyungsoo worry by being sad. And you know how he feels about you.”

“He loves me alright,” Chanyeol mutters while wiping his tears away. “Hyung, I’m happy,” he exclaims with trembling voice. “Sehun’s ours. He’s our son forever.”

 

**

 

They thought the wedding ceremony they had planned were perfect; until God decided to drop a baby in between them to complete their family.

Sehun laughs gleefully when he sees his parents kissing in front of the witnesses, making them laugh with him as well. Yifan and Chanyeol walks to Yifan’s mom to take their son and kiss him on both cheeks, making the infant shrieks in excitement. He looks handsome with white mini suit similar with Yifan’s and Chanyeol’s, and they finally take their first family picture at the wedding party.

They are perfect.


End file.
